


I Just

by NIGHT6kg



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day6 is mentioned, F/M, Fluff, briyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHT6kg/pseuds/NIGHT6kg
Summary: Brian and Ayeon are in the same circle of friends, but they are the only ones in the group who don’t get along. Their friends eventually get sick of their bickering so they decided to plot a plan for the two.





	I Just

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, how stupid  
> Putting on a face as if there are no such feelings  
> The more I think about you  
> The more I feel like you’re such a good person //
> 
> I Just - Day6

The whole squad already knew it. Brian and Ayeon really don’t get along. Ayeon gets irked just by Brian’s presence, and the same goes for Brian to Ayeon. So Sungjin and Nayeon always made sure that the two don’t sit near each other during lunch, but they still end up sitting beside or across each other. And it’s all Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon’s fault. They enjoy seeing the two get on each other’s nerves. Every time Sungjin glared at them for making the two sit near each other—again—the three would just act innocent.

Originally, it was just the boys who are in a band together in the group. But when Nayeon became Sungjin’s girlfriend, she started tagging along Ayeon with the group too. The rest of them easily got along with Ayeon, except for Brian. They have known each other even before Ayeon became part of their circle. Brian and Ayeon have the same major and usually attend the same classes. And ever since, their personalities never clicked.

 

Ayeon sighs sharply as soon as Brian sits across her. “You’re sitting there again. I’m so sick of your face.” 

Brian just glares at her with his sharp eyes. “Me too,” he blandly says as he looks down on his food and starts eating. “Just seeing you makes me lose my appetite.”

She snorts. “You’ve lost your appetite, you say? I’ll just have your meat then.” She taunts, picking up the pork belly from Brian’s tray and puts it in her mouth, chewing it as she mockingly stares at him.

Brian drops his chopsticks. “What do you think you’re doing?” The tone of his voice is calm but his eyes are shooting daggers. His glare still doesn’t intimidate her. Instead, she enjoys it even more.

“Doing you a favor,” she sneers.

In the other side of the table, the three roar with laughter seeing the two almost wanting to stab each other’s throat. Nayeon laughs with them while Sungjin’s the only one who’s actually getting tired of their bickering every time Brian and Ayeon are in one place. 

“Hey, you two!” He growls, calling the attention of Brian and Ayeon but everyone around the table looks at him, the three still struggling to hold their laughter. “Are you still kids? I’m sick of you two arguing all the time. Can’t you just eat in silence?” They’re all already in college, but they still act immature and childish sometimes. The two fall silent while the others burst in laughter again.

After Sungjin’s scolding, the two finally tone it down and pretend to mind their own business as they eat their meals. But their feets were kicking each other under the table like kids. No one notices the two continue their silent war with clenched teeth and scowls.

 

That was their usual—endless petty fights and bickers. Ayeon had a bad impression of Brian back since first year. It never changed since then, even when she started hanging out with Brian’s bandmates because of Ayeon. Brian didn’t really do anything to intentionally upset her. But he does some things that irked her, although sometimes intentional knowing that she’ll notice it. For some reason that he can’t exactly tell, Brian loved annoying Ayeon. Moreover, their personalities don’t really click and they usually had opposing opinions, especially during group discussions or while making business plans for their classes.

But Ayeon isn’t one who would just ignore everything. Well, she acknowledges that Brian is actually a pretty nice person. He’s friendly and always ready to help others if he can help, and give what he can give, except for one condition—“just except my food,” he’d tell everyone with a cheeky smile. She would get back at Brian through the pettiest ways—like annoying Brian back by stealing his food right at his face whenever she gets a chance. Brian would’ve let it pass if not Ayeon’s saracastic remarks at him. 

Thus the birth of the never ending (childish) war between the annoying Brian and the petty Ayeon. Until that one time something unusual happened between the two during lunch.

 

The three found a way to make Brian sit next to Ayeon for lunch again. But Brian notices that Ayeon’s not her usual self. She would’ve get annoyed at his mere presence beside her but she just kept silent. Like Brian, Ayeon eats a lot too despite her petite frame. But she barely touches her food. She seems weak too. Brian tries to just ignore it knowing Ayeon, not until his arm accidentally brushes her arm. He notices that her temperature isn’t normal.

The others were busy discussing something, so he tries to discreetly talk to her. “Are you sick?” He whispers, slighty inching closer to her so she could hear him. 

She just glances at him. “No. Just mind your business,” she answers back but sounding too weak. Seeing her weak was too unsual that he somehow missed her yelling. That confirms that she’s indeed sick.

So Brian subtly pushes his bowl of soup to her. Ayeon looks up at him, her face questioning what he’s doing.

“Just eat it,” he silently mouths. He presses his lips to a soft smile, urging her to take the soup. Ayeon wonders why he's suddenly being to kind to her, but she still takes it anyway.

After eating, the others finally notice that Ayeon is sick. Everyone had classes starting soon but Sungjin and Nayeon volunteered to take Ayeon to the clinic instead. Brian was supposed to go to his next class already, but his feet dragged him to trail behind Sungjin and Nayeon escorting Ayeon to the clinic. He doesn't know why he's doing it, but he just had to be sure that Ayeon arrived safely to the clinic. He waits until the two come out so he could finally enter the clinic without them seeing him. Once he’s checked that Ayeon’s already resting, he finally goes back to his next class even though he’s already way too late. 

 

After the semester has ended, the group planned to go to the sea for the summer break. Sungjin volunteered to drive the van they rented on the way to the sea and Jae on the way back. But Ayeon said that it was okay for her to drive as well. Sungjin insisted but Nayeon convinced him to just stay with her at the back. The other three sat at the backmost part while Brian called the shotgun.

It was all well set up, not until after one stopover. Jae pretends to take a call and tells them that he suddenly couldn’t go with them. Wonpil and Dowoon tags along with him. Meanwhile Sungjin and Nayeon excuses themselves too as they suddenly had another plan to go somewhere else. It may seem rude, but it was all part of the plan to get Brian and Ayeon to spend the time together with just the two of them. Sungjin has gotten too tired of their pointless bickering so he headed the plan to set the two up

 

“We’re already halfway there. Why are you all suddenly backing out?” She asks suspiciously. But they don’t answer her. Instead she scowls at Brian who kept silent while eating his ramen.

She points at Brian, calling his attention. “You! Are you gonna leave too?”

“No,” he answers back, unbothered.

“You better not leave or you’re dead.” Brian just nods, not even looking at her, still busy with his ramen.

Ayeon was the most excited to see the sea. So Sungjin assured them that they can still continue to go while they stay at the stopover as they figure out how to go back, although it was already planned too.

Unlike their usual loud, nonesense bickering every time they are in one place together, they were oddly silent for a whole hour with Ayeon focused on driving and Brian just looking out at the window while unconsciously humming and singing songs. When he finally realizes that it’s too silent in the car, he turns on the radio only to find out that it’s broken.

“It’s okay,” she says, eyes still on the road. “Just continue to sing. You have… a decent voice anyway.”

Brian couldn’t help the grin forming on his face. “Who’s this?,” he teases. “Are you really Ayeon? Why are you suddenly saying something nice to me?”

“Then just forget it!” She scoffs. “So annoying.”

He grins wider as he gazes at her side. “Hmm, then you should first tell me the kind of songs you like. I’ll be your human radio today,” he says in an overly enthusiastic voice that she’s positive is to annoy her. But today, she doesn’t mind. She tells her some of the songs she listens to and Brian would sing it. When Brian showed off his ability to make trumpet sound using his mouth, it had Ayeon laughing. But Ayeon sincerely tells him that she’s impressed.

“Maybe you can come watch our gig sometimes,” Brian tells her. “Since you’re being nice to me today, I’ll accept song requests.”

Soon enough, they start talking like they’ve been good friends all this whole time that they somehow forget their friends suddenly left them halfway through the ride to the sea. Brian tells her about the sad songs he writes and how he’s always loved singing. They would still playfuly bicker from time to time, but now without the tension.

Ayeon excitedly ran when they arrived at the seaside. Brian just watched Ayeon as he quietly followed her. Then they searched for food stalls selling the best seafood. They never matched, but they both loved eating and trying different dishes. Perhaps, it’s the only thing similar between them. Funny how they’d steal each other’s meals during lunch like children. But now they’re sharing and laughing at how immature they’ve been over the past years. After they ate until they can’t take it anymore, they walked around some more. While Ayeon talks just about anything, Brian just listens to her, not realizing the fond look in his eyes as he stares at her—Ayeon also oblivious to it.

“Are you tired? Do you wanna rest some more?” Brian asks Ayeon as they rest in the sand while preparing for the drive back. “Sorry I can’t drive.”

Ayeon shrugs. “It’s okay. I can handle.”

“You can rest some more if you want. We don’t need to rush anyway,” Brian tells her, earning a smile from Ayeon. But she doesn’t say anything after that and they just sit in comfortable silence as they listen to the splash of waves along the seashore.

 

Brian usually wrote the saddest songs for the band. But that night on the way back with Ayeon, it was fast; like a blur—but he was finally able to write another love song after a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Youngk’s ideal type (back in Every DAY6 con in June)—a girl who will travel around the world and eat all delicious food with him.


End file.
